New Friend
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Tsuna runs into the Disciplinary Committe room and spots something shocking, in turn he becomes friends with Hibari. D18 Yaoi warning


"Tsuna what are you not telling us?" Gukodera and Yamamoto chased him down the hall. The 10th Vongola Boss ran into the closest room he could possibly find. He didn't want to burden them right now with the news that he had. It was then that he noticed three things.

One, he was in the disciplinary committees room. Two, Dino and Hibari were on the couch and the third was that they were lip locked with one another. Tsuna fell to the floor at the sight causing the two males to stop kissing. Gay, he had no problem with. The only problem was that Hibari was probably going to kill him for running in here and ruining their moment.

"Hey little bro, why are you in here?" Dino asked standing up. Tsuna crawled back to the door, scared of Dino for the first time. Dino bent down and put his hand on his little brothers hair before ruffling his brown locks.

"S-S-Sorry. I didn't realise this was the disciplinary committees room. I just wanted a place to hide. I'll be going," Dino turned to see Hibari standing behind him with his tonfa's out and in a fighting stance.

Tsuna got to his feet and ran out the room, scared to be bitten by Hibari. Once Tsuna was completely away Hibari put the tonfa's away and sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose then took a seat on the couch.

"I'll go talk to Tsuna. I'll make sure he keeps this a secret, kay" Dino walked out of the room then chased after Tsuna till he saw him at the main entrance getting something from his locker.

"Tsuna," Dino said quietly behind him. The young male turned away and Dino grabbed his arm and pulled him to a quite area, thankfully school had finished and everyone was heading home.

"Please don't tell anyone about what you saw. Please. Kyoya doesn't want anyone to know. And I don't know if you realise this but..." Dino dragged Tsuna somewhere else and whispered into his ear.

"Homosexuality is prohibited within the mafia. Especially if I am the boss and you will be in trouble due to not knowing of Kyoya's sexuality. So this is kind of serious. Please keep quiet. Just forget you ever saw it," Tsuna only nodded. He didn't want Dino to get in trouble, if he spoke out loud about what he had seen.

"This stays between us three only. Okay?" Tsuna nodded then turned round. He was blushing madly then whispered.

"I am truly sorry about interrupting. I don't know if you knew, but I have a girlfriend, Haru, if we were caught like that, it would be super embarrassing," Dino hugged him from behind.

"Well it is honestly, but not even Haru can know. I don't trust teen females," Tsuna only laughed.

"Oh just for the record, Haru is a secret. Kay?" Dino nodded then left the teenager in peace and returned to Hibari's side. The young vongola boss only sighed. How did this end up happening. He got his stuff from his locker then headed home.

* * *

Tsuna sat in his homeroom just as he heard a fimillar laugh. He looked to the door as it opened to see a certain blonde. A few classmates gasped at the site of the male. He had a really creepy grin.

"Everyone, we have a transfer student. He as well is from Italy. Gokudera do you know him?" The teacher asked laughing. Gokudera was on his feet snarling.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde did not say anything to Gokudera but bowed to the class.

"Hello I am, Belphegor, but just call be Bel," he said with a smile on his face. The girls in the class sighed at how beautiful he was. Bel was asked to choose a seat so he took the seat in front of Tsuna. He turned to look at the Vongola boss and gave him a small nod.

The day progressed nicely enough, until Tsuna was in one of those Personal classes, at the moment he was watching a film on how to put a condom on properly with a fake model. It was then that the door opened to revel Hibari. He walked over to Tsuna's desk.

"Tsunayoshi, come with me," Tsuna stood up, grabbing his bag, and followed the scary male out of that embarrassing class and onto the roof. Hibari climbed onto his usual area and requested that Tsuna did the same.

The two sat there for a few seconds until Hibari finally spoke up, "Will you keep it quiet?" Tsuna only nodded.

"Dino told me how bad it would get for either family, and I don't want that to happen. What happened doesn't bother me, just a little surprised,"

Hibari only laughed gently, "You were surprised, what about us?" He asked quietly. Tsuna only laughed at that sentance. Hibari wasn't really that bad.

"Any case, why did you come running in?"

"Well, you know Bel right. He has blonde hair, you fought him with the ring conflict. He has the knifes and the string. Well the Varia is coming to Japan and Bel was ordered to go to school here. Gokudera and Yamamoto were wondering what was up, so I ran away and I ran into disciplinary committees room, without thinking,"

"Either way I should bite you to death," Hibari brought out his Tonfa and swung at Tsuna. The said male flipped of off the water container and onto the hard roof below. Hibari only smirked before jumping down and swinging a tonfa at Tsuna. The young Vongola boss caught the Tonfa and punched Hibari in the jaw.

The president of the disciplinary committees, wiped his swollen mouth then smirked, "I promised Dino that I would never bite you again, if you managed to get a direct hit, so..." Hibari put his weapon down then sat back down on the usual water bucket.

"So...no more with you," Tsuna only nodded then looked at the door to the school building.

"Should I head back now?"

"Usually I would say yes, but considering that, that particular lesson is horrifying, you can choose," Tsuna nodded then took a seat next to Hibari. They didn't talk for sometime until Hibari finally spoke up.

"So why is the Varia here?" Tsuna looked to Hibari who was staring off into the distance.

"I'll be training them with box weapons. Before we left, I collected every single box weapon and took them back to this time. I got trained by every Arcobaleno until I no longer needed Reborn," Hibari looked somewhat shocked.

"The kid is no longer around," he asked disappointed by that. Tsuna knew it had to do with the fact that he wanted to fight with Reborn. Tsuna only nodded.

"Everyone believes that it is to do with the fact that he left and that I was to get stronger on my own, but it is to do with the fact that I can defeat him and he is no longer needed. I started studying more and am secretly a top class student," Hibari smiled at his boss. He never had a chance to talk to someone like this. Most people were to scared to try.

"Nothing is wrong with being smart. Isn't it better to be smart, especially in battle, strategy, analysis, and how to take that to your advantage?" Tsuna nodded. Being smarter did help with battles, but he didn't nessecary need it.

"My super intuition helps me, but Bel will be helping with studying. I understand him best, for some reason," Hibari nodded then lay down as the bell went. Tsuna looked up as Hibird came flying over singing away.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile, the bird was so loyal to Hibari, it was strange.

"You can head for your lunch if you want, or stay up here...with me," for some reason Tsuna could tell that it was the latter that Hibari really wanted. Tsuna brought out his lunch box from his bag and began to eat a rice ball that his mum had made.

Hibari lazily took a rice ball of Tsuna and happily eat it without saying anything. Tsuna looked at the rice ball. His mother had made it. A mafia boss's mother made him his lunch. The idea didn't bother him, but it did sound strange.

Hibari took another rice ball and continued to happily eat it, "Eh..don't you have your own lunch," The older male looked to Tsuna with a frown before nodding his head.

"Tetsuya was to bring it up, but he is late. I'll repay you with some of mine if you are hungry still," Tsuna only nodded then took another rice ball. He took a book out of his bag and placed it on his lap. He flicked the pages to a certain page and began to read some.

"Hibari, i assume i didn't miss anything in that lesson," Hibari shrugged.

"Don't use oil, it rips the condom, other than that its pretty much basic. Buy lube if you want to use something," Hibari said while he stared at the rice ball for a while studying it. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering if there was some serious thing I missed," Hibari sat up then looked to Tsuna.

"At the end of that painful lesson, you are to take a handful of comdoms for future purposes and what not. At your age, you shouldn't be worrying about such things though," Tsuna had to agree with Hibari that the lesson was strange.

"You should have grabbed some. Dino told me about your girlfriend. It's only fair that I know about yours since know about my boyfr-," Just at that time Tetsuya came rushing out with a box in his hand. Tsuna jumped to see Tetsuya with Hibari's lunch.

The president reached over Tsuna and grabbed his lunch before putting it down beside Tsuna's. He then opened the lid and put two rice balls into Tsuna's lunch box.

"Sorry Kyoya. I had to deal with some kids," Hibari raised his hand before the man and told him to leave.

"D-Did Dino say who my girlfriend was?"

"She is that brown haired girl that went to the future with us. Haru something or other," Tsuna just nodded simply. He was about to say something when someone texted Hibari. He checked his phone before replying and put it back.

"Wait for me up here after school, I'm going to your house," Hibari stated simply.

"What? Why?" Tsuna asked sweating a bit. He didn't want Hibari to go to his house, Gokudera and Yamamoto would show up and his house is probably the busiest household on the street, with all the foreign children running around.

"Dino is there, so I am going," he stated then went back to lying down. He stared at the sky for sometime then noticed the clouds that were covering the sky, protecting it almost.

"Lie back," Hibari stated. Tsuna went onto his back and stared at the slightly cloudy sky.

"It's me and you up there, or me and Dino," he said with a gentle smile forming on his lips. Tsuna could only smile, Hibari was so gentle, it was strange.

"Rain comes from clouds, how are you not close with Yamamoto," Hibari shrugged then looked to Tsuna with a smile.

"This is the first time, that I have ever spent a lunch time with a companion. It feels quite nice to be honest. People fear me and don't bother to come close. You and Dino are the only ones who have got close enough and you don't piss me off," Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He got close to Hibari.

That wouldn't of happened if he had never walked in on him and Dino, it was strange how events come out the way they do. For some reason he was content with his new friend. Both of them were just staring into the sky with nothing better to do.

The two lay like that till the end of the day. Tsuna was coming to the end of street, he went into his bag and found a pair of black glasses. Hibari only lookked at the rather large frames.

"Varia are coming and I don't trust Mamom. He tends to go invisible all the time. This helps me to see him. So if Dino is here I'd watch it," Hibari only nodded.

"Tap me if he is in the room," Tsuna only nodded then opened the gate to his house. He entered the house and walked into the living room. He stopped as he saw a baby clocked in purple. Tsuna put a hand on Hibari's shoulder and he nodded as a responce.

Both of the two took a seat next to Dino who sat on the couch. The blonde could only look at the glasses with some type of confusion. Tsuna laughed running his hands through his hair.

"Do you like em'. They were made by M.I.S.T," Dino only nodded then looked to his boyfriend who was some what bored.

"Me and Tsuna will be in a long meeting for sky bosses. You'll have to leave," Tsuna was about to suggest something when the door opened and he heard a few people chatting.

"Shut up baseball nut," The young vongola boss only bowed his head. The idea of Hibari waiting up stairs was out of the question.

"Duudaime?" Gokudera asked as walked into his house. He stopped as he his boss ssitting in the living room, "Duudaime, where have you been for the whole day? We were getting worried. We were sure that Hibari really did kill you. He wasn't happy-what did you do to-" Gokudera was cut off as he noticed that the male he was talking about was sitting there.

"What is that bastard doing here?" Tsuna looked to Dino who came up with a reasonable excuse.

"I will be taking Kyoya out to train soon, but I had to have a few words with Tsuna before hand. So he is tagging along. Now leave, only sky bosses are allowed to be in this conversation," Tsuna turned to see as someone budged into the room. Everyone gasped except for Tsuna and Dino.

"Xansus, what are you doing here?" Gokudera asked with a frown.

"Didn't you Dino just say, only sky bosses are allowed in...so leave," Xansus took a seat on the floor beside Tsuna. Everyone stood there staring at Tsuna.

"Guys, go up stairs. Hibari, come with me," Tsuna stood up and took Hibari into the kitchen.  
Nana turned round then saw her son.

"Mum, you may have to make lots and lots of food, for what I know, 26 people will be coming around," the mother only nodded.

"That will take some time," Tsuna only nodded then pointed to Hibari.

"This is my friend Hibari, he doesn't like to be crowded, so he will help with making dinner," the mother nodded watching as Hibari took his jacket off and walked over to Tsuna's mother rolling his sleeves up.

"She doesn't know about mafia and it will stay that way," Hibari nodded then went to wash his hands. Just as that happened the door opened for more people to step in. Tsuna walked over to Kyoko, Ryohei and Haru.

"Hey, Ryohei all the boys are up stairs. Haru, Kyoko could you play with Lambo and I-Pin. I am really busy and they will end up interrupting my mum," the girls only nodded then all of them went up stairs into Tsuna's room.

"Sorry guys, lets begin," Tsuna said stepping into the living room and taking his seat once again.

Dinner was ready at everyone was to sit outside so they could all fit around the table. Sitting around the table was Tsuna and his five of his Guardians, Xanxas and the five remaining from the Varia, all the Arcobaleno, Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin, Futa, Dino and finally Tsuna's mother.

Tsuna was chatting with Haru as she was sitting next to him. Dino and Hibari couldn't help but smile. The way they casually chatted was cute, but the cutest thing was that they were holding hands under the table.

Dino and Hibari were whispering to each other with their hands clasped together. Tsuna turned as the door opened and his dad came walking in. Iemitsu came through to the back garden and lifted his son off his seat and held him high into the sky. Tsuna had to quickly let go of Haru's hand.

"Dad," Tsuna whined as he was put onto his dads shoulder.

"I've missed you Tsuna, how can you be so mean," Tsuna leapt of his dads shoulder and landed in a hand stand. He quickly bounced of his hands and landed on his feet.

"I missed you too, but that was so uncalled for," Tsuna pouted taking his seat once again. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The Varia had found that site hilarious, that was the Vongola's boss, yet he was getting treated like a child.

"Where do I get to sit?" He asked looking around. Hibari stood up grabbing Tsuna by the arm and pulling him into the house. The two headed up stairs, funny enough Tsuna's room was really tidy. He had left it in a mess when he left that day.

"Why'd you hull me up here?" Tsuna asked taking a seat on the floor as Hibari took a seat on his bed.

"The Chinese girl. What's her problem?" He asked looking at his socks. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at what he was gonna say.

"I-Pin is in love with you," he whispered quietly. Hibari only nodded then watched as the door opened to revel all of the other guardians and Dino.

"What dish did you make Kyoya?" Dino asked him as he took a seat beside him.

"I made most of them. Nana was on washing and the rice balls. I did everything else. Was it alright?" He asked blushing softly. Dino nodded.

"It was really good," Dino complimented him. Normally at this time the two would end up giving each other a soft peck on the lips, but seeing as everyone was in, they both opted to just sitting next to each other.

"Did your meeting go okay?" Hibari asked looking to Tsuna.

"Mm yeah. Xanxas for now is second in command until I leave school. All official orders will come by me and Dino is able to intercept Xanxus if his choice is not to my liking. We also have another bit of business that we all agreed on,"

"So next week then?" Tsuna nodded at Dino then his phone went off.

"I have to deal with a couple of things. So I'm off,"

"Tsuna wait," Dino shouted standing up. He ran over then asked.

"You don't wear glasses so why do you have them," Tsuna nodded then put the pair of glasses onto Dino and pointed in a random direction towards the ceiling.

"So you have been able to see me," Mamon said materialising into everyone's view.

"Of course. Though the Varia and me are on equal terms. You still piss me off," Tsuna said turning around.

"I do not," Marmom walked over to Tsuna then huffed.

"You are just jealous that I am a better illusionist than you," Tsuna scoffed then his ring lit up a indigo colour and a hand went around Marmmons throat.

"Yet you still fall for that trick. I have had only 6 weeks dealing in illusions, you have had about 60 years,"

"I am not 60," Mammon moaned disappearing to everyones eyes except Dino's.

"Feel free to watch us pound your boss, shishishi," Tsuna rolled his eyes at Bel then went into his cupboard and brought out a bag before heading down stairs.

Dino and Hibari decided that they wanted to follow Tsuna and everyone else decided to tag along.

The Varia, and Tsuna stood in the middle of the forest. Tsuna handed all the Varia a box. He told them to open it with there rings and demonstrated with his own box. He brought Natsu out and he cowered against his leg, wrapping himself around his owners leg.

The Varia all managed to open their boxes eventually and this is when all the Arcobaleno showed up. They sat on tree branches with all the other watchers. Fong, Reborn and Colonnello were all putting bets on how would win the fight. Sadly all of them believed that Tsuna would win the fight.

"The fight finishes when the first one gets a scratch. I won't be using my dying will flame," Everyone charged at Tsuna and he dodged all the attacks. He would duck down first to hit Levi who was punched in the face by Tsuna. After it was Mammon and Squalo as Tsuna kicked Mammon sending him flying into Squalo, who both skidded into a tree.

Lussuria went to punch Tsuna but Tsuna caught his fist and flipped him over, Lussuria landing on Bel who went to kick Tsuna from below. That meant only one person was left and that was Xanxas. He went to shoot at him but Tsuna jumped on and kicked him square in the chest.

"Come on you are supposed to be the worlds best assassination group but you were defeated in less than 30 seconds. Pitiful,"

"Duudiame you could probably bite Hibari to death," Gokudera laughed looking at the person who was sitting on a branch beside Dino.

"What are you taking about. He already has," Hibari said jumping to the floor and stood beside Tsuna. Fong, Reborn and Colonnello came rushing over and smiled.

"It's sad to say that I am no longer needed, but me staying is a waste. You will become a fine young boss and your family will grow to be really strong. Well done Tsuna. Have you done that task I asked?"

"Yes I am basically stalking Shoichi and Spanner. They will need to be trained soon and what not, but soon they will be good with us," Reborn nodded then stuck his hand and Tsuna bent down to shake it.

"See you around, Reborn," Tsuna said turning to face Fong and Colonnello

"How is your training?" Tsuna went onto is knees so he could talk properly.

"Changing from a Strorm flame into a tranquil Rain flame is hard,"

"I'm so glad that we found out that you had all flames waves. The Vongola will be really strong if you are the leader," Tsuna only laughed before saying,

"As Reborn says, shut up or i'll get cocky," the two could only laugh before giving him a hug.

"Take care, Tsuna," The two said in unison before disappearing. Tsuna turned to his friends then smiled at them but Dino grabbed him in a hug.

"You are really something. You had all Arcobaleno as your masters and you have 7 flame waves. Incredible," Hibari could only frown, his boyfriend was hugging Tsuna.

"Well I'm heading home," Dino nudged Hibari and they were all heading in that direction. Tsuna walked into his house and up into kitchen. Binachi had left due to the departure of Reborn. Tsuna walked into the garden seeing his mum picking up plates. Tsuna rushed over and helped her out. He took a couple of plates of the table and took the set from his mother before heading into the kitchen.

He put them into the sink then turned to see his mother who was smiling at her son. She kissed his forehead and both of them washed the plates, "Mum you are really the best mother in the world, you know that right?"

"Tsuna what brought this on?" She asked as she began to scrub at a plate. Tsuna blushed but he still continued.

"You do so much for us, I came home and basically forced you to make a meal for like an army and you didn't complain. Most mothers would hate there son for doing that," Nana shook her head and put an arm around her son then kissed his nose.

"It's alright, I love making you happy and your friends. Some of them were rather strange and bit old for you, but it's not like I minded. Kyoya is a lovely kid, he helped me out with the meals and did everything basically. He told me to make the rice balls as he had some of yours at lunch and he liked them a lot,"

Tsuna cringed, Hibari knew that his lunch was made by his mother. He shook his head and continued to help his mother.

"Dino is a lovely kid as well, he is staying over. He's in your room," Tsuna only nodded then headed up the stairs. When he arrived he saw Dino and Hibari, both sitting in pyjamas, on Tsuna's bed.

"We moved the stuff over so your bed could fit in. I wanted the bed and sharing a bed is easier for both of us," Tsuna only nodded. He changed into pyjamas then took a seat on the floor. Dino turned the light off and cuddled up into Hibari.

Tsuna was facing the other way. He had his earphones in but was not listening to anything, he forgot to press the play button. He was reading a random novel that looked interesting, but he was really focusing on the conversation Dino and Hibari were having.

"Do you think he'll hear us?" Hibari asked. The sound of the bed creaking could be heard.

"Na he has his ear phones in and is sleeping, I think," The next sound was some what scary to the poor 15 year old. He could hear the sound of sylvia mixing around. It was most likely that they had their tongues down the other ones throat. The sound of soft moans filled the room with the small snippets of small kisses.

"Not the neck, when I go to school tomorrow, it'll be hard to cover it up there," Kyoya whispered. From the sound of it Dino did not stop attacking the youngers ones neck. Sadly that was the sound Tsuna fell asleep to.

The next day, Hibari was not in the house. He was already gone. As Tsuna left for school his mother handed him another box. She smiled at him and said that they were for Kyoya. Tsuna sat in his maths class as the teacher passed out the papers.

"Again Gokudera got top marks. Well done," the teacher said handing over his correct paper with a grin. He then when he looked at the second paper again, it was another all correct.

"Well it seems we have to geniuses in our class. Well done, Bel," The Varia member took his paper with a snigger. The teacher finally got to the last paper he was shocked at the results.

"Tsuna? You got them all correct as well. This was a hard paper," Tsuna only managed to nod as he got his paper back that was all correct. Everyone was stunned to see that no good Tsuna got all of the answers correct.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Tsuna made his way to find Hibari. He found him about to attack a couple of first years. "No running in the school, I should bite you to death," he growled. The boys looked to Tsuna and gave him pleading eyes but Tsuna did not respond. The two boys ran off with only a warning.

"My mum made you some of her rice balls, here," Hibari took them and walked into the disciplinary committees room, dragging Tsuna and his lunchbox with him. The two of them sat in silent as they munched on Nana's rice balls.

When they were finally finished, Tsuna spoke up, "Hibari...last night...I wasn't asleep...and...my music wasn't playing...I was still able to hear everything," Hibari blushed a deep red before nodding.

The two stepped out of the room and down the busy corridors, "You didn't mind that I stayed over. I didn't really ask?" Tsuna just shook his head.

"I didn't mind. It was cool. My mum thinks you are a nice kid," Hibari couldn't help but laugh at Nana's compliment.

"I must admit, your bed is really comfy after I moved the books from underneath your pillow. I thought you were gonna have porn but it was english, that came as a surprise," Tsuna only chuckled at Hibari.

"Yeah, I have a lot of text books hanging around. Vongola needs a smart boss and not someone that can barley do equations," Hibari nodded, he turned to see everyone that had been listening into there conversation.

They were all muttering about it and it was somewhat distracting. He could faintly hear bits of conversation all about how Tsuna had become his friend. Hibari smirked as he took his seat on the water container. He helped up Tsuna and looked at the city from below.

"DUUDAIME!" An angry voice called out, the two males turned to see Yamamoto and Gokudera. The two walked over then Gokudera began his rant.

"Hibari, what the hell are you doing with Duudaime? First he skips class with you, second you are going for tea at his and then you are staying over. What the hell?"

Hibari didn't flinch at the venomous words being thrown at him. The male jumped of the water container then frowned.

"I am really close with Dino. I called him out as Dino said not to hurt his little brother if he manages to get a punch. So Tsuna did land a punch. Dino was at Tsuna's house so I went there to see him. Dino stayed over and so did I. He is a boss and is always in Italy. So i tend to spend as much time as I can with him. You'd do the same if it was for Tsuna right?"

Both of them could only nod. That did make sense, but why did they spend so much time with each other now? And why does Hibari not spend time with Dino now if he wants to be with him so much?

"Tsh, just leave Duudaime alone," Gokudera walked closer to Hibari. He grabbed him by the collar. Hibari didn't move, Tsuna jumped down from the container then pushed Gokudera off of Hibari.

"Gokudera stop it," Tsuna said pushing them both away. Tsuna walked over to the only one who was quite during this time.

"Tsuna, don't blame Gokudera, we are both rather angry as you don't tell us anything. You never told us that you could use all 7 waves, that you trained with all the kids or that you got really smart and now you're cosy with Hibari-senpai," Tsuna shook his head then felt an arm go around him.

It was Hibari.

He looked at Yamamoto with fearless eyes then muttered, "Take him if you want. It doesn't bother me. He is good company, that's all. If it gets both of you away, take Tsuna," Hibari went to sitting on the water container then looked at his phone.

"Tsuna meet me up here after school," Tsuna only nodded then left with his others friends. He took his seat in the classroom. His thoughts were still on Dino and Hibari. How did the two of them even get together? Dino is smart enough to know that homosexuality is prohibted in the mafia, but he still loves Hibari. It was cute. Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

Gokudera was chatting happily with his two friends but he noticed that Tsuna was thinking about something else and was staring.

"Guys I have a question. I was walking home yesterday and I saw a gay couple. Is that legal in the Mafia world?"

"Ask Bel," Gokudera shrugged. Before Tsuna had a chance to stop him Gokudera had called for Bel who was chatting with some girls in the class. The male walked over with a grin.

"Is Homosexuality allowed in the Mafia?" The blonde shook his head with a laugh.

"Is that you confessing your true sexuality, Gokudera? Well in that case I'd keep it quite. We don't want the Vongola to be disgraced due to you liking another male,"

"Idiot, I'm not. Duudaime brought it up," he hissed.

"Tsuna, you'd most likely be shot if that was the case and the Vongola would most likely kill most members due to the boss's choice in life. So try and focus on girls," Bel said pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I just saw a couple last night, that was all. So it had me wondering," Bel only laughed then whispered to Tsuna.

"Mafia are really touchy on the subject, so I wouldn't bring it up if I were you. If you had asked Mammon, he would have sold you out and get some cash for the news," Bel whispered. Tsuna nodded then replied.

"I know. It's hard to keep a secret when he is snooping around, looking for gossip," Bel laughed before nodding his head. Tsuna only laughed then looked to the door as Hibari entered the room and pulled out another seat.

"Ah Hibari, what do you think should happen to a boss if they were gay?" Hibari looked to Tsuna how shook his head.

"Why are you talking about this topic? It's rather odd, if you ask me, but my answer would be..." Hibari thought on how to answer the question, he couldn't avoid the question, or it would be suspicious.

"I think that they should be left I guess. If the mafia are allowed to fall in love with woman then they should be left. There is Mafia woman so I don't think they should be so judgemental," Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement.

"Well said Hibari-Senpai," Yamamoto praised him, nodding. Hibari gave Tsuna a glare then looked down. It wasn't truley wasn't his fault. He was just curious.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera huffed.

"I missed Tsuna's company, so I came down here," everyone in the room turned to see the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, talking with Tsuna. Most of them were tense but they still tried to talk casually. The question going through there head was 'When did they become frineds?'

Not a single person would believe that they became friends due to Tsuna walking in on Hibari while he was making out with Dino.

**Another story, hope ya liked xD review?**


End file.
